Founders Fest
by hannahisnotarealperson
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is not his father's son. Albus Potter, is. However, the girl everyone has heard of, yet no one has ever known returns to her place in the school and her secrets are unravelled one by one. Maybe not the best thing I've ever written but, hey! It was fun! Rated T, just in case
1. Hogwarts Express

**Hello! Well, erm, I hope you like this and enjoy reading it! The chapters and everything are probably going to be really small and condensed in this story, hope you don't mind. I might end up extending them a bit but I don't know! wait and see!  
DISCLAIMER: Despite constant begging and several thousand emails, letters and other forms of communication, J K Rowling has not, in fact, given me ownership of Harry Potter. All these characters are hers! (Sadly.)**

Scorpius sat alone in the compartment, the sun glinting off his pale white hair. His eyes darted sharply to the door as a small girl stumbled on the opposite side of the glass pane. She winced as she got up and the train lurched as it left the station. The girl shot out a hand to grab the door, but a hand steadied her. The girl turned to face Albus Potter. Scorpius watched intensely as she carelessly brushed her shining chocolate hair out of her eyes. He saw Albus' mouth moving rapidly as he awkwardly shuffled his weight from foot to foot. He stopped for a moment and his gaze shifted up from his scuffed trainers to her gentle pale face. The girl's rose lips parted into a soft smile and her face was gentle and welcoming as she voiced her reply. Scorpius saw Albus' head snap fully up and his mouth form an 'O' of surprise. His eyes widened and the girl laughed. Even through the glass Scorpius could hear her soft giggles. A hulking mass blocked his view as Goyle Junior thundered into the compartment. He thudded down on to the seat and when Scorpius went to find the two outside, they were gone. Scorpius sighed, ignoring Goyle completely he watched the world fall away outside the window.

Albus led her back to where he was sat with his brother and cousin, glancing over his shoulder to talk and mostly just make sure she was still there. He slid the compartment door open and Rose lifted her head up from the book without her eyes leaving the page.  
"Where'd you go?" She asked. James narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
"Who are you?" He interjected before Albus could answer. The girl felt heat trickle up her face as Rose's eyes also bored through her skull. They surveyed her suspiciously curious.  
"Oh, erm, guys this is..." Albus trailed off uncertainly.  
"Rowena." She supplied quietly, a slight nervous waver to her voice. "Rowena Ravenclaw." Rose's shock was quickly smothered, so fast that Rowena barely even noticed it. However James gaped at her open-mouthed. Rowena swallowed and frowned ever-so-slightly. She glanced at Albus in confusion and back to James.  
"You mean like the Rowena Ravenclaw? The founder?" Rose asked slowly, "'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' and all that?" Rowena nodded. James grinned at her broadly.  
"Bloody hell." He breathed. "So you're like her great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandkid or something."  
"Maybe a few more 'great's she did live a thousand years ago." Rowena joked uncomfortably.

Rowena sat comfortably next to Albus, joining in easily with the laughter and chatting. James had left part-way through to go talk to his own friends.  
"What friends?" Rose had teased, causing him to mock her on the way out. They were trying to guess the flavour of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as Scorpius passed their compartment. Albus threw a marshmallow one in the air and caught it firmly between his teeth. Rose and Rowena cheered, their eyes sparkling with laughter. Rowena caught sight of Scorpius out the corner of her eye. She turned to face him the grin falling into a almost-invisible smile, but her eyes still danced happily. After an infinity of a second Goyle dragged him along. Though his narrow, pointed face turned back over his shoulder to catch her still staring. Albus followed her line of sight and all humour suddenly drained from it. Rowena blinked and turned back to the compartment.  
"Wow!" Rose saved quickly, "I didn't realise it was so late, we must be nearly there." She pressed her face up against the glass, cupping around her face to see better. The Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt.

"We're here!"


	2. Sorting Ceremony

**So yay! I posted the second chapter! I hope you are liking this as much as I am writing it. Seriously I'm having a ball here! Not, literally. That would strange and kinda weirdly antisocial to type up fanfictions at your own party! But anyway, please, please PLEASE review with anything you would like to say and even just ominous blank spaces will do! Hopefully see you soon!**

Hagrid towered over the sea of first years. The lantern he held aloft in his great maw of a hand, sent a soft glow bouncing of the heads of the students.  
"First yers tah me!" he called repeatedly. He unnecessarily craned his neck and looked to see if all the students were there. Once there was no other students meandering along at the back, he turned and led the fidgeting mass to the edge of the lake. Rowena stood on tiptoe, desperately attempting to glimpse _anything_. However, being small and slight didn't help her in anyway, no matter how high she stood or stretched her neck. The only things she saw were the bobbing heads of students swarming forwards and the glinting stars peering down at them through the clouds. In the distance, she just caught sight of a fuzzy outline of looming trees and a mysterious forest. Still, the excitement buzzed through her and she grinned childishly at Albus and Rose. The three of them piled into a boat and were joined by a small blonde headed boy.

It wasn't long before the booming voice of the old half-giant echoed across the lake.  
"Ye should see the castle jus- There!" The boat wobbled precariously as he pointed wildly at the darkness. A rippling intake of breath glided over the boats. Rowena and Rose exchanged gleeful glances, eyes wide and jaws slack. The moss curtain trailed over their heads as they ducked under the rock. They were there.  
The castle towered above them, glowing from burning torches hidden within. The First Years piled out excitably. Chatter rose from them, fluttering up to the ceiling, where a poltergeist hovered, water bombs in hand. He prepared himself to throw the first one at Rowena when a voice called dryly.  
"Running out of tricks Peeves?"  
Professor Longbottom walked towards the startled new students. "You already played that card when I started."  
Peeves grumbled and zipped off to another part of the castle, presumably to write rude words on a chalkboard or something else ridiculously childish. Professor Longbottom smiled at the students and ushered them closer to the top of the steps. Rowena hopped from foot to foot, shivering. Albus stood perfectly still next to her, staring at the grand doors. As if hoping they would remain shut forever. Rose's usually pretty face had drained of colour, causing her light dusting of freckles to stand out. Not one of them heard a word Professor Longbottom said. He led the army of jittering mice through the doors and into the brightly lit buzzing Great Hall. Eyes followed them down the aisle and Rowena gulped. She moved her eyes upwards to the ceiling, gazing at the candles and the night sky. Rose followed her gaze.  
"Mum told me about the ceiling." She whispered, happy to be able to say something, "Its enchanted. You can read about it in Hogwarts: A History."  
The crowd had stopped. A ragged hat sat on a simple wooden stool. Professor Longbottom strode up the steps and announced:  
"When I call your names, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor,"  
The house at the far left cheered and waved.  
"Hufflepuff."  
The next table smiled happily and their yellow sleeves falling back as they cheered.  
"Ravenclaw."  
The blue table clapped wildly.  
"And Slytherin."  
The table at the far right deafened the hall with their cheers. Professor Longbottom drew out a long list and held it out in front of him.  
"Azad, Trisha."  
A dark skinned girl pushed her way to the front, her black plait swaying against her back. Longbottom placed the hat on her head. For a brief second, nothing happened, then a fold opened up, as if the hat was splitting in two because of a huge mouth.  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The right side of the room suddenly burst into sound as the Ravenclaw table clapped as Trisha hurried to sit at it. Professor Longbottom made his way through the great list, the hat calling house after house:  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
"RAVENCLAW"  
"SLYTHERIN"  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
"RAVENCLAW"  
On and on, until:  
"Malfoy, Scorpius."  
Rowena watched the white haired boy saunter up to the hat. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head and silence fell through the hall. Every ear listened anticipating the result. Then the hat called, quieter than the rest.  
"Hufflepuff."  
They didn't clap. Silence resounded deafeningly through the hall. A snorting laugh echoed through the hall and Albus cringed as he recognised James. No one else joined in. Scorpius got off the seat, burning with shame. Rowena's heart melted and fell through to her stomach spilling sympathy all over her. Then a single Hufflepuff girl looked disgustedly at the rest of her table and cheered louder than anyone else had before. Like a tsunami, the clapping spread through, not just the Hufflepuff table, but the whole hall, minus the Slytherin table. The sympathy in Rowena's stomach dissipated.  
"Potter, Albus."  
Rowena squeezed his hand that she didn't realise she'd been holding.  
"Good luck." She breathed with a smile. Albus smiled nervously back. He wobbled up to the stool and the hat didn't even touch a hair on his head before screaming.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Gryffindor table erupted with laughter, clapping and cheering. Rowena followed him walk up and take a seat as far away from James as he could get.

"Ravenclaw, Rowena."  
Scorpius looked up for the first time since he sat down next to Trisha. It was the girl from the train. The small one, the one that had tripped. Oh, please let her be in Hufflepuff. She sat on the stool, somehow, she didn't look as scared as the rest of them had been. Scorpius shuddered at the memory of only a few minutes ago, of the sea of un-faced, black cloaked and intimating student. They had stared back with harsh judgement. A smile danced in her eyes and she was careful to keep her face exactly the same. Almost as if she were talking to the hat, like it was an old friend. The Sorting hat opened its fabric mouth and before it could even get the words out, Ravenclaw table started clapping.

The Ravenclaw table, stopped clapping. Did the Sorting Hat really just say, _Gryffindor_? Rowena stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, who quickly took up the applause. She slid in next to the Potter boy, Scorpius noticed unhappily. Of course she did. Her face flushed slightly as she laughed at something Potter just said, and Scorpius looked away quickly. Then the ginger girl sat down in front of her and he couldn't see anymore. Professor Longbottom had since rolled up the scroll and stood behind a golden stand.  
"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. Hopefully this year, we won't be attacked by some evil force but we can't promise anything. To our old students, I see we scared you off, we'll have to try harder then, won't we?"  
This got a few laughs, but not many. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. "Anyway, Lets eat!" He spread his arms out in welcome and food appeared on the tables. Rowena grinned across the plate of chicken at Rose. Here squished between a prefect who's name she hadn't bothered to find out and Albus Severus Potter, she was finally home.


	3. Common Room and Herbology

**Hey guys! So, this is quite weird for me to post these chapters in such quick succession but I'm having so much fun, I thought I'd type up everything I've written! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review them!  
**

* * *

"Gryffindor's, this way!" Michael Clearwater called over his shoulder, leading the pack of excitable first years up several flights of stairs. Rowena leant over the side of them to watch the stairs below her shift and change. Rose laughed at her and tugged her sleeve. They hurried up the stone steps and caught up with Albus seconds before the steps changed. Rowena jumped quickly off the steps as they slid away from the rest of the group. Hurrying up, the rest of the group stopped at a painting of a rather large woman. The Head Prefect stood in front of her.  
"Sherbet Lemons." He said with confidence. The painting swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. The common room was worn and warm. The fire sent a comforting glow over the old chairs and tattered rug. Rowena smiled at the homeliness of it. Michael Clearwater gesture at two flights of stone stairs.  
"Boys bedrooms upstairs and the first on your left, same with the bathrooms. Girls, same but on your right. Your stuff should already be there."

The bedroom sparkled in the moonlight filtering in through the arched windows. Dust drifted gracefully as if performing a ballet. Rowena dropped on to the bed sending white specks soaring. Rose fell on to hers immediately, stifling a yawn. The four girls in the dorm grinned at the ceiling, out of breath and exhausted. Their eyes drifted shut one by one. The sound of breathing slowed and settled into a deep, continuous sigh, until there was only one set of eyes shining out into the hazy darkness. Rowena watched the swirling dust glint in the moonlight. The nerves, that had been keeping her awake, increased with each breath. No matter how much she tried to settle them, they kept rising up and overpowering her mind, leaving her unable to sleep. Sliding her bare feet off the bed, Rowena grabbed a book. She carefully made her silent way down the stone steps. She sunk into a chair and opened her book. She began to read by the dying fire and let the words build a world in her mind. Slowly, sleep stumbled across her and Rowena welcome it with eyes drifting shut and mind at ease.

Rowena woke with a start. A small face with large eyes, covering most of its face hovered in front of hers. Winky's long nose brushed against her own and Rowena jumped upright. Winky fell over on to the floor.  
"Oh! I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry Miss,..."  
They began simultaneously. Rowena smiled down at her and helped the house-elf up.  
"I am sorry, miss Rowena. I thought perhaps you'd like to return to your bed before the others awaken?" Winky apologised and retreated backwards. Rowena grabbed her book from the floor, smoothing out the bent pages and closing it gently.  
"Thanks Winky." She smiled. Rowena hurried up the stairs, turning back to look at Winky a final time, but the house-elf had already left, the only traces of her being there was the newly laid fire and the lack of last night's litter. She sighed and hurried back up the stairs.

"How do you get up this early?" Rose groaned, rolling over and sprawling out off her bed. Rowena grinned. She leant over towards Rose,  
"Well, there is this magical device I created that gets you up in the mornings. I call it an alarm." She teased. Rose pulled a face at her. The other girls tin the room laughed along with Rowena. Rose maturely decided to stick her tongue out at all of them, causing even greater laughter. Unable to help herself she sniggered a little too. Rowena poked her in the ribs.  
"Hurry up! Some of us actually like to be able a breakfast!" She mocked. Rose pulled her robes out of her trunk. She waved them at Rowena, and replied.  
"Look! Happy?"

Rowena shoved the glass doors to Herbology open, and squeezed inside. She, along with Rose and Albus were the first to arrive. Rose and Albus grinned at Professor Longbottom.  
"Hi, Neville!" Rose chirped happily. Neville grinned, but still scolded her.  
"Professor Longbottom , to you. Who's your friend?"  
Rowena held up a hand in a pathetic half-wave.  
"Rowena Ravenclaw, sir." She introduced. Rose and Albus delved into conversation, leaving Rowena shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot behind them. All three of them turned as Scorpius entered the classroom alone. Albus nodded stiffly at him and Scorpius returned the nod with equal amount of detached lack of interest. Thankfully, more students entered the Greenhouse, saving them from having to converse with each other.

"Get into pairs, and plant the sample together." Professor Longbottom announced. Turning away from the board, he noticed Rose's raised hand. "No, you can't go in a three."  
Rowena smiled at them, accepting her fate.  
"You two go together, I'll work with someone else." She said to them, before they could protest she added. "but next time, I'm going with Albus."  
Albus grinned.  
"She prefers me. Ha!" Albus mocked Rose, elbowing her at the same time. "I feel so special."  
"Yeah, special needs." His cousin muttered. Rowena laughed as she walked off. "Are you sure, Rowena?"  
"I'll be fine!" Rowena replied over her shoulder, then spinning she teased. "Who wouldn't want to work with me? I'm adorable!"

Scorpius sighed. Everyone had already paired up and anyone that hadn't moved further away from him anytime he got up the courage to ask them. He looked down at his pot sadly. He saw his own pale, sad face reflected in the shining terracotta ceramic. Suddenly he felt an urge to throw the pot at something, when a soft voice asked behind him.  
"Hey?"  
Scorpius turned and saw _her. _Rowena Ravenclaw. She smiled at him apologetically.  
"Could I work with you? It's just..." She gestured over at the rest of the pairs. "I don't really know anyone."  
Words failed Scorpius. He stared at her blankly. The smile wavered on Rowena's face, she ran a hand through her wavy brown hair and started to turn.  
"Wait!" Scorpius said quickly, finding his voice. "I'd like that. Thanks."  
_Maybe this year won't be that bad after all!_


	4. The Howler

**Hey guys! So I've dared my friend to write the next chapter of her fanfic, and she has, on the condition that I typed this up. So here it is. But, this one is really short because I have had to adjust it a bit because I've decided not to reveal the thing I was going to reveal just yet! Thank you to the two of you that have reviewed so far, even if one was to threaten me with disembowelment! I hope you like this chapter and regardless review otherwise I will hunt you down and sit sobbing loudly outside your door like a lost cat until you do. I wish I was kidding (*cough, cough* ISODORA *cough, cough*)  
See you when I get around to writing the rest! So, a month? maybe two? :)  
Hannah**

The Howler that arrived the next morning hit Scorpius on the nose. He blanched and his hand trembled as his fingers grasped at the scarlet envelope. Already it began to smoke at the corners. He grasped it and fled the sniggering Great Hall. Choked back laughter followed his stumbling run. Even Albus barely contained his laughter, James wasn't even attempting to hide his glee. Rowena glared at them and whacked the back of James head as she soared past him in a rush of cold air. She stepped into the corridor and searched it for Scorpius. Amongst the bustle of students entering the hall and her own diminutive height, she could see no sign of the white-haired boy. It wasn't until the screeching yell emitted from a broom cupboard that she stopped up the stairs. She pulled out her wand and muttered  
"_Muffliato._"  
She slipped inside the cupboard and shut the door.

Scorpius trembled as the letter bellowed.  
"HUFFLEPUFF? I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD DISHONOUR THE MALFOY FAMILY. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME YOURSELF, I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM THE GOYLES!"  
Scorpius slid on to the ground as Rowena slipped inside. She tapped the letter and it fell silent and dropped to the floor. Scorpius lifted his head, and was grateful for the dim lighting so she couldn't see the tears glittering on his pale, narrow face. He rubbed his face furiously.  
Rowena smiled, sitting down on the floor next to him.  
"How... how did you do that?" he mumbled. Rowena smiled sadly.  
"That's a secret I have to keep . Sorry, Dra- Scorpius." She corrected quickly. Scorpius shot her a flash of confusion. He stiffened as voices called outside his door.  
"Don't worry, they can't hear us." Rowena assured him. Scorpius stared in utter disbelief. He shook his head , confused and he sat up on an unturned box and asked her.  
"Why did you call me Draco? That's my father. And how do you know all this?"  
Rowena stood up, and then bent back down. She whispered in his ear, her long hair , feather soft and tickling against his skin.  
"Everyone has secrets, Malfoy. You should know that."  
Then she was gone in a flurry of red and gold, the door left swinging shut behind her.

"You care about him."  
Rowena turned in surprise. She saw James leaning up against the stone wall.  
"What?" She gaped, laughing breezily.  
"Scorpius. The Malfoy kid, you _like_ him. Why?" James demanded. Rowena turned back to the corridor and began walking back towards Transfiguration. James kept up with her easily.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Rowena replied coolly. James stopped her with one hand, and spun her around. He looked into her eyes searchingly.  
"Yes you do." He insisted. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You actually _like_ the Malfoy kid. He's DRACO's kid, Rowena. Why the hell would you like him?"  
Rowena stiffened and straighten her back. She narrowed her eyes to slits and hissed.  
"Maybe because I know what it's like for everyone to expect you to be someone you aren't. Sure he's Draco Malfoy's kid, but that doesn't make him his father. I'm doing what no one else will even think of doing, I'm giving myself a chance to get to know him before deciding what he is."  
She turned away from him and flaunted off. Rose came up behind James and leant over his shoulder.  
"Real smooth, cuz. 10 points for being an arse-hole."  
James spun to look at her. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Colourful language for an 11 year old." He said dryly. "I wonder what your mother would think of it."  
Rose shook her head in disbelief. She looked into his face and merely replied.  
"You don't get how much of a jerk you are do you?"  
Rose hurried off after her friend, throwing a look of disgust over her shoulder at her older cousin.  
"Hey! Rowena! Wait up!"


	5. Broken Ankle

**ALRIGHT BOSSY! ISODORA I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM LITERALLY MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I BLAME YOU. Sorry about that everyone who ISN'T Isodora (Yeah, I'm never gonna stop calling you that now.) but yes, if this is crap you can all blame her. **

Rowena threw her books down on the first desk she saw and thumped down into the seat. She looked like pure anger itself, glowering at the desk like that. Rose hurried into the room and saw Rowena burning a hole through the desk. Literally. The place where her eyes were focused was smoking and turning into black ash. Rose shook her shoulders gently.  
"Row?" Rowena looked up in surprise. Then back at the desk. Her hand flew to her mouth.  
"Oh, God! Did I do that?" She exclaimed. Rose nodded, and sat down.  
_I'm going to have to be more careful!_ Rowena thought to herself quickly. Rose gestured to the dents in the table.  
"Are you ok?" She asked, worried. Rowena nodded and breathed out heavily.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit pissed, I guess."  
Rose groaned. She put her head in her hands and peeked out through her fingers at Rowena.  
"What did James say to you?" She moaned. Rowena looked at her out the side of her eye and laughed slightly. Rose raised her head along with an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think it was James?" She laughed. Rose looked at her as if she was the complete opposite of what her name suggested.  
"First off, I saw you two talking. Second, It's James, Third, He's my cousin, I think I know how much of a jerk he is!" Rose said with a wry smile. Rowena smiled back at her. Then Professor Lovegood walked dreamily in and the class fell silent.

Scorpius had already fallen off his broom twice. Flying had never been easy for him, Draco had forced him on a broom hundreds of times but Scorpius had hated it. He'd never learn a thing and all he had to show from it, was bruise upon bruise upon bruise. However, Scorpius' lack of concentration didn't help either. His mind was elsewhere. It wandered off to Rowena Ravenclaw. She'd left him this morning confused and hopeful. She'd come after him, even though Draco was his father. Everyone expected him to be maliciously cruel and manipulative but all Scorpius really wanted, all he'd ever wanted was a friend. Rowena seemed to actually care. She either didn't know who his father was or didn't care. But the whole "Everyone has secrets, Malfoy. You should know that." almost scared him. The way her face closed off and eyes darkened. Her whole personality had hardened. She had turned into someone, Some_thing _different. But they way she had leant towards him and her hair brushed against his neck, her breath on his ear. Rowena Ravenclaw was a strange girl. His distraction caused his broom to slip sideway and fall heavily on to the ground. His ankle crunched painfully. Professor Wood hurried over and checked his ankle.  
"Can you stand?" He asked harassed. Scorpius stared up at the second floor window, where a red sweep of hair shone in the sun. He pushed himself upright and gingerly put some weight on it. Pain radiated throughout it and he shook his head quickly. Wood scooped him up into his arms, Scorpius burned with humiliation.  
"Nobody move. if anyone so much as gets on a broom I will put all of you in detention for the month." Wood called over his shoulder. Scorpius sank into himself, horrified that he was being _carried _into the castle.

Rose nudged Rowena. A piece of parchment was pushed at her quickly.  
_Isn't that Scorpius Malfoy?  
_Rose nodded out the window, towards the dark shape carrying a little black blob with a very white face and hair. Rowena nodded and scribbled back on the paper.  
_I wonder what happened.  
_Rose read the note quickly and shrugged helpfully. Professor Lovegood scratched away at the board with the chalk, but picked her wand up off the desk and flicked it at the two of them. The paper caught fire quickly.  
"No passing notes, now back to Nargles."  
Rowena rolled her eyes. She groaned at the thought of learning about more imaginary creatures. Lovegood called.  
"I heard that, Rowena."  
"Sorry Miss!"


	6. Potions Lesson

**Hello, I'm sorry about last night- or was it actually this morning? I dunno- but it was late at night and I was in a mood. Having a friend who rubs it in your face how many reviews she has IS kinda annoying so I sulked! (sowwy) But anyhow, now that I feel like I'm not just forcing Isodora (hiya Isodora) into reading these, I thought I'd continue. I haven't had wifi for the past 4 days (the horror) but I did write the chapters out, so as soon as they are typed I COULD post them. But I might not. Just to annoy Isodora. And Lizzybethxox- whose fanfics are depressingly good, if you watch Casualty. So I would suggest reading them if you ship Lily and Ethan and/or watch Casualty. So, anyways, PLEASE REVIEWS IT AND DO SOME OTHER SHIT JUST TO HUMOUR ME. please?**

Rowena passed by the hospital ward. She paused at the doors, looking curiously at them. It took Albus and Rose a couple of steps to realise that she had stopped. They hovered a few paces ahead of her, waiting uncertainly. Rowena nodded at the doors.  
"You guys go ahead. I'll just be a minute." She called pushing the doors open. Albus opened his mouth to say something, but Rowena's hand shot back out and pushed him down the corridor.  
"I'll catch you up!" She insisted, slipping inside properly this time. Albus stumbled as he was dragged along with the throng of students hurrying through the corridor. Rose shrugged at him and they allowed themselves to be dragged off to the basement.

Scorpius sat at the end of the Hospital Ward, feeling exceptionally sorry for himself with his foot propped up on a pillow at the foot of the bed. He watched Rowena open the doors, her back to him. Her shoulders seemed to bounce slightly, as if she were laughing as she pushed something away, her foot holding the door open. She turned back into the Hospital Ward and instantly saw him. She smiled at him, her eyes dancing happily.  
"Hi Madam Thickey!" She called into the Nurses office. The Nurse frowned at her.  
"Shouldn't you be in lessons?" She scolded. Rowena looked slightly guilty as she pointed to Scorpius and said something too quiet for him to hear. Madam Thickey laughed and a little puddle of betrayal pooled at the pit of Scorpius' stomach. Rowena was still smiling at some unknown joke as she hurried down the aisle to Scorpius.  
"Hi!" She chirped happily. "I saw you fall and I've Potions with you next so I was wondering if you wouldn't might me waiting for you?"  
Scorpius nodded.  
"Erm, yeah. Sure, thanks." He grunted. Rowena sank on to the bed next to him, babbling away.  
"No, thank _you!_ Parkinson terrifies me, I'd hate to go in alone!" She laughed. "She absolutely hates me, it's unbelievable!"  
Scorpius groaned.  
"She hates me more. Her and My dad are friends and, well... I'm not in Slytherin." He moaned . He winced as Madam Thickey roughly grabbed his foot and tapped it sharply with her wand. She let go of his foot and it dropped on to the bed ungracefully.  
"Off you pop to your lessons then." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. Scorpius scrambled to grab his books off the side off his bed as Rowena pulled the strap of her bag back on to her shoulder. She caught sight of the time of a clock.  
"Bloody hell!"

Scorpius and Rowena slid in through the door at the back of the classroom.  
"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Ravenclaw." Professor Parkinson announced, turning around to glare at the late arrivals. Scorpius wilted under her glare, but Rowena barely blinked. She turned to face Scorpius.  
"Told you she hated me more." She grinned.  
"15!" Parkinson snapped, her black hair whipping herself in the face as she turned back round. Rowena grinned.  
"You're just proving my point here Miss." She answered laughing. Sliding into the seat next to Albus  
"Detention. Miss Ravenclaw. During the Halloween feast." Parkinson said without turning around. Rowena's grin dropped off her face, in much the same way her bag dropped to the floor with a hollow thud leaving her silent. Parkinson stopped writing instructions on the board. She wiped them off with a single wave of her wand and turned to the objecting class.  
"Everyone turn to page 17." She declared with an evil grin at Rowena. "Everyone, except Miss Ravenclaw and Mr Potter." She walked over to their table and hissed venomously.  
"Let's hope you live up to your namesake, Rowena Ravenclaw."

Albus hit his head on the table in exasperation. It was a simple enough potion, provided, of course, that you _had instructions_. Albus' complaints had fallen on deaf ears, and even though Parkinson offered to move him to another table to work in a three, he had stoutly refused and stayed with Rowena. She smiled at him gratefully.  
"You can work with someone else you know." She said, picking up a porcupine quill and mixing it in quickly. Albus shook his head. quickly.  
"Nah. Anyway, you seem to know what you're doing!" He laughed.. Rowena grinned back.  
"Good eyesight." She said, a deliberate glance at Rose's carefully placed open book. Rose looked over her shoulder and grinned at her cousin. Rowena picked up another quill as Albus turned back, grinning.  
"You sneaky..." He trailed off.

Scorpius had no idea what these instructions meant. Apparently neither did his partner, Helen Finch-Fletchley, who was growing more agitated as their cauldron sprouted fur and the potion turned a bright pink. A sickly scent radiated from it and Parkinson headed towards them. Rowena leaned back and hissed.  
"Add the quills." Helen shook her head violently and glared at Scorpius as if you say.  
"You dare put those quills in."  
"We don't add them yet!" She replied gesturing to her book. "You don't even have instructions-"  
"Add the flipping quills." Rowena muttered through gritted teeth, her eyes following Parkinson carefully. Helen adamantly refused, and the second Parkinson turned her back Rowena swept the quills up and shoved them into the bright pink, fluffy cauldron. She snapped back to her own cauldron as Scorpius watched his cauldron turn from pink to lime green and the fur to recede back into the cauldron. He sighed with relief and mumbled a quick.  
"Thanks." To Rowena. Scorpius couldn't see her face, and her reply was lost over the bubbling of the cauldron. He turned back to see Helen's face slack with disbelief.

Parkinson leant over Rowena and Albus' cauldron, she sniffed loudly.  
"You cheated." She declared. A whole clatter of voices from all over the classroom rose up, backing them up.  
"She didn't!"  
"Rowena didn't do anything wrong-"  
"At least don't blame Potter-" Scorpius shot the dark haired boy a glare at that.  
"_Silence!"_ snapped Parkinson with enough venom to murder an elephant. "You little cheats can come back here for detention, for the rest of the week!"  
"I think," A quiet voice said from the doorway. "You'll find, they didn't, Pansy."  
Rowena stared at Longbottom for a long moment before, nodded appreciatively. A hidden smile danced in her eyes as Longbottom continued.  
"And I think these children deserve some lunch."

* * *

**So yay! Due to having a sick minded friend I cannot NOT be mentally scarred every time I write 'wand' so I am sorry if I avoid using that word a lot of the time, although I don't think I've been that bad. If you haven't noticed, quite a few of the background characters have names either of ones mentioned in the actual series or my friends names, which is brilliant because in controlling what they say, do, or have happen to them I am basically their God... (I honestly am that conceited, I don't know why Isodora puts up with me. Especially considering I'm still calling her Isodora...)**


	7. Detention

**So, TA DAH! As you might be able to tell, I got slightly bored on the way to Scotland and so this chapter is slightly weird in the sense of... well, you'll see. I have no idea if anyone actually reads these or just skips past them but could you possibly maybe review it? This has taken far too long to type but there are Chocolate bunnies in this room. CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! (if you review you might get one...if I know who you are or just leave a cluster of chocolate bunnies in an undisclosed location for you to collect?) I have one more chapter that is probably going to be posted soon and then you might not get anymore for roughly a month as I might actually have to start revising for my Exams. :(  
See ya! (Oh and Isodora, you won't get food if you review, cos I'm such a nice person that I'll try to save you from excessive sugars and all that ever loving strawberry cheesecakey stuff.)**

Rowena knocked tentatively on the door to the potions classroom. Parkinson smiled evilly to herself as she opened the door, revealing Rowena staring sheepishly at the floor.  
"Considering you definitely did _NOT _cheat," Parkinson expressed her complete and utter trust in Rowena as she spoke these words. "You are going to repeat the potion twice." Rowena slumped slightly and moved over to the cauldron. However Parkinson was not finished.  
"And then, you can brew the draft of living dead." Parkinson added in an offhand tone as she returned to her desk. Rowena's jaw decided it would go on a little holiday to Australia, but instead of using conventional methods of transport it merely plummeted through the Earth.  
"What... _THE HELL?_ That's _N.E.W.T _level work!" She flustered, throwing her arm out in exasperation to illustrate her point.  
"I am aware of that Miss Ravenclaw, and I would suggest you get started if you want to re-join your friends at the feast. You will not be leaving this classroom until I have received a perfect sample of all three." Parkinson replied coolly, linking her hands together and resting her chin on them. Rowena's objection died on her lips, which pressed together into a straight white line of pure anger. She furiously grabbed the ingredients and began angrily brewing the first sample.

Albus helped himself to a jacket potato guiltily. He looked at Rose who was shooting furtive glances at the entrance to the Great Hall every few bites of the unknown orange food she was eating. Albus guessed it had something to do with pumpkin, but he had no idea what it actually was. Rose met his eye and leant across the table, whispering.  
"How long d'ya think Parkinson will keep her in?"  
James must have heard her comment, as he answered before Albus had a chance.  
"If Parkinson gave her a detention you'll be lucky if you ever see her again!" As he spoke he sprayed crumbs directly into his brother's face and an unfortunate Izzy Brown. She brought her hand up and wiped the spit off her face, exhaling loudly and shortly making a strange "Urgh!" noise in the back of her throat, completely disgusted.  
"Thank you for that James." Albus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. James grinned broadly, the remains of the cake he hadn't ejected on to Izzy and Albus showing between his teeth.  
"Ah, your welcome little brother!" James said, leaning over and ruffling his brother's hair. "Tell me when the decide the date of her funeral!"  
Albus let his head drop on to the table, groaning loudly. The second his head hit the table laughter rippled throughout the hall. Albus' head shot back up instantly, just in time to be hit with the few droplet that had missed Izzy's face as James' mouthful of pumpkin juice was projected out towards her. Izzy wiped her face again quickly and yelled.  
"ARRGGHH! God, James! THAT IS DISGUSTING!"  
"Soz, Isabella." James shrugged.  
"IZZY!"

Scorpius spluttered with laughter. The whole Great Hall looked towards the entrance and exploded. Scorpius laughed the loudest of all of them, louder than even James, watching the lumbering Goyle thump down the aisle in a heavy, velvet bright pink dress complete with a delicate blush-coloured satin flower in his hair.  
"I lost a bet." He muttered dejectedly, thudding down on the Syltherin table's bench and slouching down into the floor. He shot Scorpius a look of pure hatred. For the first time in his entire life, Scorpius felt strong enough to stand up and jeer  
Nice Dress, _Andrea." _He scorned with the venom and superiority that Goyle had treated him with his entire life. The hall looked at him in surprise. They fell silent, until the laughter double, interspersed with cat-calls and shouts of:  
"Hey Andrea, give us a twirl!"  
"BURN!"  
"Good one Malfoy!"  
"Good posture Andrea, we wouldn't want to crumple your precious dress."  
A flashbulb went off and Scorpius could have sworn that a grinning Professor Longbottom slid something under the table.

Rowena wiped her forehead with her wrist, allowing the sleeve to fall back to her elbow. Closing her eyes, she dropped the last leaf into the bubbling cauldron. She cautiously opened one eye when it became apparent that the classroom hadn't exploded. It had stopped bubbling. The potion was as black as the unforgiving emptiness of the Black Lake, hiding what lay below. It gave off no scent, didn't move at all. Rowena poured a little of the mixture into a vial and thrust it at Parkinson. Parkinson dropped a singular small leaf into the vial. It dissolved and Parkinson's eyes grew wide with disbelief. She quickly shrugged off her surprise and gestured at the door.  
"Well, go." She sneered. Rowena had never left anywhere faster.

The Great Hall was a sight. Izzy Brown slapped James Potter across the face with a resounding crack, whilst some older Hufflepuff students lifted Scorpius on to their shoulder and... wait. Was that _Andrew Goyle _wearing one of Dolores Umbridges' dresses from the Drama department? She stood in the doorway, shell-shocked and slack-jawed for the second time that evening.  
"Do I want to know?" She asked Albus who was hurrying up to her. He shook his head laughing.  
"Probably not. By the way, never call Izzy Brown Isabella!" He answered. Rowena laughed as Professor Longbottom passed her.  
"Miss Ravenclaw, I suggest going to the kitchens to get something to eat," He said kindly as all the food disappeared from the tables. "And then could you possibly meet me in my office? I suspect you already know the password."  
Rowena swallowed nervously and nodded, smiling sheepishly.  
"Yessir."  
Longbottom smiled wryly at her and left.


	8. You aren't in first year!

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry that I didn't get a chance to upload this before the exams and I'm probably going to get into trouble for writing it now. My mother is sulking at me at the mo' cos the exams are literally starting tomorrow and continuing for the remainder of the week. (also Isodora has recently made an account and is planning on posting her own Tom Riddle HP fanfic as Shadowhunter007 and so by telling all of you this I have a) possibly annoyed her. b) given her no choice but to publish it. SO HA!) Please, Please, Please review/favourite/follow/do something of mild interest. Well, hope you like it, or don't and if you don't please be very vocal about it or at least...typol (?) about it! (Also writing about Christmas when it's this warm is kinda strange. It's practically summer!)**

Rowena vaulted over the couch and wriggled down between her two friends. Rose rolled her eyes and obligingly slid along a tiny bit so that Rowena was still squished up against her and Albus, but wasn't restricting their breathing anymore.  
"What did Longbottom want?" Albus asked. Rowena squirmed on into the couch deeper, slouching comfortably into the soft seat.  
"Oh, you know. Just making sure Parkinson didn't make me do anything too difficult." She grinned. Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"Did she?" Rose asked dryly.  
"Ermm, _Yeah!_ She made me brew the draft of living dead!" Rowena laughed. Rose gaped at her in much the same way that Rowena had at Parkinson. Albus merely looked confused, brow furrowed as he rummaged through his brain.  
"Wait, isn't that..?"  
"N.E.W.T. level? Yep." Rowena said nonchalantly. Rose grinned at her.  
"You made it, didn't you?" Rowena beamed even wider and held up her hands in a shrug.  
"Maybe." She grinned mischievously. Rose covered her mouth, and giggled behind her hand as Rowena leapt up on to the couch. She spun and announced, amidst Albus' laughter.  
"I am a genius!"  
An assorted mix of Gryffindor's looked up at her, rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing.

The three young Gryffindors still sat by the fire, but now they were joined by Isabella- Izzy- Brown, Tyger Chahal a muggleborn friend of Albus', Brian Thomas, who's father worked in the misuse of muggle artefacts office under Arthur Weasley, and a quiet blond haired boy, merely known as 'Bob'. Bob hadn't said much, in fact Rowena hadn't heard him say anything at all so far that year. To be fair, she didn't even know if his name _was_ Bob. Through some strange sudden changes of topic, they'd gotten on to what they were doing over the Christmas holidays.  
"I can't wait to go sailing again!"  
"sailing?" Brian Thomas scorned.  
"Yeah!" Izzy nodded furiously. "It's amazing! I kinda miss my topper more than I do my brother and parents!"  
Brian opened his mouth to retort, most likely slightly rudely, but before he could get the words out Tyger injected.  
"Well, I can't wait to see my family! Annoy my sister about the fact that I can do magic and she can't!" Bob laughed along with Rowena.  
"How many sisters or brothers do you have?" Rowena asked.  
"I've got two sisters and a brother. All older than me!" Tyger replied happily. "What are doing Rowena?" The light reflected off his teeth as he grinned, his whole face lit up by the soft glow of the dying fire.  
"Ah, I'm just staying here." She shrugged, her face dropping for a split second before she beamed back at them. "Woo hoo." She said sarcastically, without being rude. Brian looked at her in surprise.  
"Aren't you going home? See your family?" He asked bluntly. Rowena turned to him, a wry smile dancing about her lips.  
"I would love to, but unfortunately necromancy is not particularly successful and an Children's Home isn't really a very cheery place to go home to."  
The pause that followed was heavy and highly awkward. Rowena very deliberately looked up at the clock and feigned a yawn.  
"Sorry! I think I'll go to bed, see ya in the morning!" She said in a falsely bright voice. As she hurried up the stairs she heard Albus say to Brian:  
"Well done mate."

Rose knocked on the wall next to Rowena's bed. Rowena turned over and looked up at her.  
"You alright?" Rose asked tentatively.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Rowena smiled, hauling herself up into a sitting position. Rose plonked herself down on her own bed.  
"Me and Albus had an idea. Do you want to come to our house for Christmas?" She asked gently.  
"Really?" She gulped. Rose nodded, smiling slightly, Rowena grinned.  
"In which case, I would love to if you don't mind." Her voice close to breaking.  
Rose laughed, flopping back down on to her bed.  
"Mind? This Christmas has just improved by roughly 1027%!"


	9. just me, sorry about this

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry, but I'm kinda stuck on this next chapter so it might be a while before I can upload it. Everytime I try to write it, it goes horribly wrong! Soz.**

**Hannah. (Please don't kill me shadowhunter007/isodora. I would say Elizabeth, but to be fair...you'd probably fail miserably**


End file.
